Where will you go
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Un petit one-shot retrouvé dans un vieux carton... Heero et Duo qui parlent ensemble une nuit, ainsi que les suivantes. Ca veut trop rien dire comme ça... Le mieux, c'est de lire.


Titre : Where will you go

Genre : Romance, songfic

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclaimer : Ni les pilotes de gundam, ni la chanson ne sont à moi.

Une autre vieille fic que j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne. Un petit one-shot où Duo et Heero apprenne à se connaître et s'aider l'un l'autre… A s'aimer aussi.

Bonne lecture !

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you want to be_

www

Tu es important pour nous, Duo.

Tu joues les perturbateurs, les boudeurs et autres jeux.

Tu mets de la joie dans notre quotidien qui serait bien monotones sans toi.

www

_But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
_

www

Mais je sais qui tu es vraiment.

Je t'entends pleurer la nuit quand tu crois que je dors.

Je pourrais me lever et aller te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler et te demander ce qui ne va pas.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Quelque chose m'en empêche toujours.

Un sentiment qui me bloque… De la peur ?

www

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

www

Mais ou vas-tu ?

Comment fais-tu pour garder ce visage souriant malgré tous ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur ?

Je ne sais pas…

Mais on ne peut pas échapper a soi-même.

www

_You think that I can't see right through your eyes_

www

Tu crois que personne ne sais ce que tu caches au fond de toi... Mais je le vois dans ton regard.

Il y a cette petite lueur de tristesse, qui ne te quitte jamais.

www

_Scared to death to face reality_

www

Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas ?

Quatre comprendrait, j'en suis sur… Il doit même savoir ce que tu caches, mais il ne dit rien.

As-tu peur ?

Shinigami a-t-il peur ?

Une nuit ou tu faisais un cauchemar, sans trop savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait, je t'ai réveillé et tu m'as parlé de ton passé.

Je t'ai promis que je n'en parlerais jamais aux autres.

Je comprends pourquoi tu es triste, maintenant.

www

_No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone_

www

Je me demande si les autres se doutent de ce que tu caches dans ton cœur.

Apparemment, non.

Je t'ai dit que si tu voulais en parler, je t'écouterais.

Tu m'as regardé, incrédule et tu m'as remercié.

Je comprends que ca t'ai étonné.

Je me suis étonné moi-même.

Je n'ai pas réfléchis.

Pour la première fois, j'ai complètement écouté mon cœur.

Ca m'a fait bizarre.

www

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

www

J'aurais du m'empêcher de recommencer, mais non, j'ai continué.

Depuis cette nuit, nous avons parlé.

J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écouter mon entrainement et de faire confiance a mon cœur.

www

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

www

Tu m'as dit que tous ceux qui avait été proche de toi était mort.

Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler parce que tu avais peur que ta malédiction te poursuive si tu en parlais.

Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais accepté de m'en parler a moi.

Tu as répondu que tu me faisais confiance et que je pouvais échapper à la malédiction.

Je t'ai lancé un regard interrogatif et tu as précisé avec un grand sourire sincère, qu'après avoir survécu a un tas de truc qui aurais du me tuer 1000 fois, ce n'étais pas une malédiction qui me tuerais.

Et la, j'ai souris, pour la première fois. Pour toi.

Tu m'as rendu mon sourire, le sourire le plus sincère que je t'ai vu faire. Pour moi.

Tu m'as dit que malgré ton passé, tu ne voulais pas, tu ne pouvais pas nous abandonner.

Que nous avions besoin de toi, bien que l'on ne s'en aperçoive pas.

La, j'ai essayé d'imaginer notre groupe sans toi et ai réalisé que tu avais raison.

www

_  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
I can hear you in a whisper  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
_

www

Je t'ai dit que ca faisait longtemps que je m'étais aperçu de ta détresse.

Mais que j'avais peur d'agir, malgré que ca me faisait mal quand tu avais mal.

Ca t'a étonné.

Difficile d'imaginer que l'insensible soldat parfait puisse capter des signaux aussi subtiles que ceux la.

J'avais peur que tu te moques de moi, mais non.

Tu as dit que ca te faisais plaisir que ce soit moi et pas un autre.

Que ce que tu croyais être de vaines tentatives pour me « décongeler », comme tu dis, c'étais finalement révéler utile.

Et j'ai commencé à te parler de moi, également.

Nous avons conclu un marché.

On se confiait l'un à l'autre, sans que les autres soient au courant.

Ca serait notre secret.

www

_But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape_

www

Je ne sais pas ou ca nous mènera mais la destination ne peut être que positive pour nous deux.

Finalement, on a tous les deux trouver un équilibre.

Tu m'aides a redevenir « humain » et je t'aide a mieux accepter ton passé.

On n'échappe pas a ce qu'on est, après tout.

www

_I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape_

www

Je sais que tu as peur de cette malédiction, mais je t'aiderais à la vaincre.

Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras raconter ton histoire aux autres sans peur de les perdre.

Tu te crois lâche de ne pas avoir le courage d'affronter tes peurs mais c'est faux.

Tu acceptes de jouer les bouffons, pour nous remonter le moral, malgré ton passé.

Tu me dis que je suis plus fort que toi.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je ne fais que rejeter les sentiments qui me gène, sans les affronter.

Mais quand je me retrouve avec une situation ou cette technique ne marche pas, je suis perdu.

Toi, tu as eu la force d'affronter tes sentiments.

Pas moi.

Mais tu dis que tu vas y remédier.

Tu veux que je te parle de mes émotions.

Ca me fait sourire.

Ca me rappelle les psychologues et autres de la même espèce.

Mais je préfère que ce soit toi que ces bons à rien.

Et j'accepte ta proposition.

Si J me voyait, il me tuerait, mais en fait, je m'en fous.

Je me sens enfin libre et je te souris encore plus.

Tu es heureux, réellement heureux.

J'aime quand tu es heureux, car je le suis aussi.

WWW

2 adolescents, assis face à face, en tailleur sur un lit.

L'un est japonais, les cheveux bruns court et a des yeux cobalts.

L'autre est américain, ses longs cheveux châtains attacher en une longue tresse et a des yeux améthyste.

Ils confient les secrets de leurs âmes à l'autre, en toute confiance.

Duo : Alors ? Vas-y, dis-moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais mangé jusque la…

Heero : Je ne sais pas comment te dire ca…

Il hésitait a regarder l'américain en face.

Duo : Prend ton temps. Il est que…

Il regarda sa montre.

Duo : 3h du mat. On a toute la nuit pour parler.

Heero : … Ca va faire 3 mois qu'on a conclu notre accord. Tu m'as aidé à comprendre mes sentiments et…

Duo : Et ?

Heero : Et je me suis demander quels étaient mes sentiments envers toi.

Ne pouvant plus regarder les yeux de son ami, il se mit a fixer la couverture d'un air gêner.

Duo regarda le japonais plus attentivement, attendant la suite, patiemment et avec un peu d'appréhension.

Heero : Je t'ai toujours considérer comme un ami, a partir du moment où j'ai compris que tu étais un type bien… Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais maintenant que j'y vois plus clair parmi tous ca, j'ai comparé avec ce que je ressentais par rapport aux autres et…

Duo : Continue, Heero…

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, redoutant la suite.

Heero : Et je me suis rendu compte que c'étais plus profond que de l'amitié.

Osant relever les yeux vers Duo, il le regarda sans essayer de cacher sa peur, ni ses sentiments profonds.

Duo : … Heero… Tu… Tu veux dire que…

Le regard de Heero répondit à sa question.

DuoC'est… Je… Je n'arrive pas a croire que… Tu… M'aime.

Heero : Même si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, je ne t'en voudrais pas… Je veux juste pouvoir rester avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas de mon amour, on fera comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Je veux juste être près de toi, même, seulement, en tant qu'ami. Mais je voulais te le dire, que tu le saches.

Duo : Heero… Si tu savais comme j'espérais que tu me dirais un jour ca. Tes sentiments sont partager, tu sais. Mais je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, alors que tu acceptais de te confier à moi.

Heero et Duo se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement mais passionnément.

Heero : Ai shiteru, Duo.

Duo : I love you, Heero !

Duo bondit sur Heero et s'allongea sur lui, en l'embrassant.

Heero : Apprends-moi l'amour, Duo.

Duo : D'accord, Hee-chan !

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Voilà. Ce n'est pas mal pour une vieille fic… Je ne suis plus trop d'accord avec le Heero handicapé sentimental, mais je ne vais pas la réécrire non plus. Et puis, ça n'aurait plus vraiment de sens ! Elle est très bien comme elle est, c'est mignon.

Donnez-moi votre avis, vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

Review, onegai ?

A plus


End file.
